Nowadays, security systems for aircraft do not guarantee the immediate disablement of the aggressors in any violent action, and conventional security equipment also include firearms with the imminent danger that this action entails. They do not guarantee the security of the passengers nor the intrinsic value of the aircraft.
Document BE-A-761488 describes a procedure for rendering inoffensive the passengers in an aircraft and a device for embodying said procedure. The procedure consist on hermetically isolating, at least the cockpit from the passengers cabin and providing expulsion means controlled by a member of the crew for expelling a product for immobilizing the passengers such as a soporific product.
Document DE-A-19732806 describes a surveillance for use in aircraft interiors, especially in passenger aeroplanes.
The aim of the invention is to increase the security on board aircraft, especially on board passenger aeroplanes in the event of unexpected incidents such as accidents or hijackings. To this end, the inventive surveillance device has image acquisition devices which are installed on board the aircraft, an on-board communications unit with inputs for the image acquisition devices and a memory unit for preferably compressed storage of the image data supplied by the image acquisition devices, a steady-state communications unit which exchanges data with the on-board communications unit, image data processing and image reproduction devices being connected to said steady-state communications unit, and transmitting and receiving devices for transmitting at least the image data from the on-board communications unit to the steady-state communications unit and control data from the steady-state to the on-board communications unit.